oz_the_great_and_powerfulfandomcom-20200213-history
Oz the Great and Powerful
Oz the Great and Powerful is a 2013 American fantasy adventure film directed by Sam Raimi and produced by Joe Roth, from a screenplay written by David Lindsay-Abaire and Mitchell Kapner. Plot Cast * James Franco as Oz * Mila Kunis as Theodora / Wicked Witch of the West * Rachel Weisz as Evanora * Michelle Williams as Annie / Glinda * Zach Braff as Frank / Finley * Bill Cobbs as Master Tinker * Joey King as Girl in Wheelchair / China Girl * Tony Cox as Knuck * Stephen R. Hart as Winkie General * Abigail Spencer as May (as Abigail Leigh Spencer) * Bruce Campbell as Winkie Gate Keeper * Ted Raimi as Skeptic in Audience * Tim Holmes as Strongman * Toni Wynne as Strongman's Wife * Rob Crites as Firebreather * William Dick as Front Gate Barker * Gene Jones as Wild West Barker * John Lord Booth III as Oz's Tent Barker * Suzanne Keilly as Concessioneer * Shannon Murray as Girl in Wheelchair's Mother * Ralph Lister as Girl in Wheelchair's Father * John Manfredi as Disgruntled Kansas Man (as John Michael Manfredi) * Robert Stromberg as Disgruntled Kansas Man * Channing Pierce as Coochie Girl * Brian Searle as Clown * Russell Bobbitt as Mr. Baum * Julie Gershenson as Quadling Greeter * Dan Nelson as Quadling Man with Flowers * T.J. Jagodowski as Quadling Mayor (as TJ Jagodowski) * John Paxton as Elder Tinker * Melissa Exelberth as Quadling Woman with Broom * Steve Forbes as Quadling Farmer * Arnold Agee as Quadling Blacksmith * Deborah Puette as Quadling Baker * Julius Kline III as Quadling Scarecrow Maker * Theresa Tilly as Quadling Seamstress * Betsy Baker as Quadling Woman * Ellen Sandweiss as Quadling Woman * Bella Shepard as Quadling Child * Sasha Kida Reynolds as Quadling Child * Ja'Vonne Cousins as Quadling Child * Victoria Lurz as Quadling Child * Dashiell Raimi as Quadling Bugle Boy * Oliver Raimi as Quadling Drummer Boy * Brandon Hamilton as Singing & Dancing Munchkin * Stevie Lee as Munchkin Carriage Driver (as Stevie 'Puppet' Lee) * Martin Klebba as Munchkin Rebel * Danielle Ragland as Female Munchkin Rebel * Bart McCarthy as Emerald City Man * Timothy Patrick Quill as Emerald City Man * Nicholas Lindsay-Abaire as Emerald City Boy * Bill E. Rogers as Emerald City Citizen * Dan Hicks as Emerald City Citizen (as Danny Hicks) * Mia Serafino as Emerald City Citizen * LaNika Wise as Emerald City Citizen * Mikayla Bouchard as Emerald City Citizen * Nellie Ann Prestine-Lowery as Emerald City Citizen * Emma Raimi as Emerald City Citizen * Jayne Violassi as Emerald City Citizen * Jay Schwalm as Emerald City Citizen * Wendy Cutler as Emerald City Citizen * James Bird as Emerald City Citizen * Kenneth D. Ciszewski as Emerald City Citizen * Chester F. Guilmet as Emerald City Citizen * Robert Buck as Emerald City Citizen * Jim Moll as Emerald City Citizen * Phillip Huber as China Girl Marionette * Bernie Allemon as Dancing Munchkin * Dan Cota as Dancing Munchkin * Dale Drew as Dancing Munchkin * Spencer Frost as Dancing Munchkin * Dan Gruenwald as Dancing Munchkin * Jon Overgaauw as Dancing Munchkin * Eduardo Piedra as Dancing Munchkin * Eric Potts as Dancing Munchkin * Jordan Rafael as Dancing Munchkin * Adam Romano as Dancing Munchkin * David Spradlin as Dancing Munchkin * Mani Love as Dancing Munchkin * Michael Witous as Dancing Munchkin * Christophe Zajac-Denek as Dancing Munchkin Uncredited * Nomi Abadi as Quadling * Chidi Ajufo as Winkie Guard * Talia Akiva as Kansas Girl * AnnMarie Arcuri as Quadling Girl * Blake Arnold as Winkie Guard * Apollo Bacala as Emerald City Man * Kelly Bacon as Emerald City Woman * Barb Baker as Emerald City Resident * Ron Baratono as Quadling Man * Cameron Barnett as Mayor's Assistant * Robert T. Barrett as Quadling #10 * Kevin Wayne Berger as Emerald City Man * Jordan Bobbitt as Extra * Eric Brakke as Quadling Child * Carter Briggs as Winkie Guard * Wayne Brinston as Tinker * Colin Bryant as Winkie * Ron Causey as Tinker * Grady Chambless as Quadling Man * Lee Christian as Emerald City Citizen * Justin Chrzanowski as Kansas Magic Show Patron * Will Clarke as Emerald City Resident * Michael Clossin as Tinker * Zachary Robert Craft as Kansas Gentleman * Zac Cunningham as Quadling Carriage Driver * Josh K. Dagg as Clown/Juggler * Michael Dault as Quadling Farmer * Omar Diop as Winkie * Chase Edwards as Emerald City Boy * Christy Edwards as Quadling Violinist * Summer Edwards as Emerald City Girl * Danny Elfman as Munchkins (singing voice) * Neil Ellice as Theodora's Guard * Courtney English as Emerald City Girl * John C. Epperson as Winkie * Mike Estes as Mayor of Emerald City * Lauren Ewanick as Emerald City Girl * Vi Faulkner as Winkie * Jessee Foudray as Quadling Woman * Carly Francavilla as Emerald City Woman * Logan Fry as Tinker * Nesti Gee as Emerald City Citizen * Daniel Richard Geer as Kansas Man * Derrick Gilliam as Winkie * Jacob Godzak as Tinker * Hunter Goligoski as Magic Assistant * John D. Green Sr. as Winkie * Ryan Groves as Quadling Man * Kevin Hall as Winkie * Mary Hall as Munchkin * Robert Hall as Munchkin * Brice Harris as Winkie * Nate Hatton as Quadling Man * Niki Haze as Quadling Woman * Ron Heisler as Kansas Man * Hans Ihlenfeldt as Winkie * Alexander Christopher Jones as Lt. Tinker * Roy Kellerman Jr. as Happy Clown * Mark S. Kerr as Emerald City Resident * Martin Klebba as Dancing Munchkin * Dennis Kleinsmith as Tinker * Calhoun Koenig as Quadling #1 * Doug Kolbicz as Emerald City Resident * Sandra Kue as Quadling * Bryan Lee as Emerald City Man * Kef Lee as Quadling Chimney Sweeper/Roustabout * Vong Lee as Emerald City Man * Amanda Lewan as Quadling Woman * Anna Li as Emerald City Resident * Linda Linsley as Kansas Popcorn Girl * Brandon Liu as Quadling Child * Irene Liu as Quadling Woman * Sam Liu as Quadling Man * Veronica Liu as Emerald City Child * Hannah Madigan as Emerald City Citizen * Justin Majed as Duck-Hat * Davy J. Marr as Emerald City Citizen * Johnny Marra as Quadling * Rebecca Mccarthy as Emerald City Resident * Julia Metas as Quadling Child #5 * Bob Jay Mills as Baker * Reza Mir as Quadling #14 * Lori Mulligan as Quadling Woman * Jessica Nichole as Quadling * Katie Nightengale as Munchkin * Fionna Noori as Emerald City Girl * Oz Noori as Emerald City Resident * Shannon Noori as Emerald City Resident * Isabella Shears as Quadling Woman * Bryan Terry as Extra See also * Oz the Great and Powerful 2 Category:Films